dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Caribbean War
The Caribbean War was fought between the years 2033 and 2039. It was fought between the superpower Canadamerica and its allies under the command of multiple presidents and the neo-communist Caribbean Union (Colombia, Costa Rica, Cuba, Dominican Republic, El Salvador, Guadeloupe, Guatemala, Haiti, Honduras, Martinique, Mexico, Nicaragua, Panama, and Venezuela). Suborbital weapons played a major role in the war, making the artillery, ICBM, and air strikes of the past almost obsolete. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=RyansWorld:_Caribbean_War&action=edit&section=1 edit History The war began when Communist revolutions occured in the French-controlled islands of Guadeloupe and Martinique, inspired by those in the other Caribbean countries. The communist parties on these islands overthrew their respective governments and attempted to break their ties with the France and join the Caribbean Union. The France and other nations of the European Union then sent troops to Guadeloupe and Martinique to stop this from happening and to protect their interests. They then declared war on the Carribean Union after it invaded and conquered French Guiana, a major center for the European Space Agency's space launches. Meanwhile in Mexico, another Communist revolution occurred. The new regime sent forces into southwestern Canadamerica in and annexed the region. They were supported by militant Chicanos in that area who were dissatisfied with the union of the U.S. and Canada and wished for the region to unite with Mexico as the State of Aztlan. Canadamerica then joined sides with the E.U. in the war against the Caribbean Union, with the support of the U.K. and other Commonwealth Realms. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=RyansWorld:_Caribbean_War&action=edit&section=2 edit Conscription Conscription was introduced into Canadamerica during the course of the war. It had been introduced in 2010 in the United States in order to replenish troops for the War in Afghanistan. People who had at least a tenth-grade (this was before the Constitutional amendment was passed in 2030 making a high school diploma mandatory) education who were between sixteen and thirty-four years of age had to join the Land Force Command, Maritime Command, Air Command, Canadamerica Marine Corps, Coast Guard, the National Guard, or the Merchant Navy, including most college students (except for seniors and graduate students). Exemption was also given to those who were already in an R.O.T.C. program at a civilian college or university or were employed in a government office, e.g. lawyers, police officers, political candidates etc. Conscripts were given a crash course on survival and weapons training and were expected to fight in the war after 6 weeks of basic training. A soldier would serve for six years in the Canadamerican Forces, or until their thirty-fourth birthday, whichever comes first. After this, two options await a soldier. If his or her record is relatively clean, they can become a commissioned officer, either through an R.O.T.C. program (mostly for those who don't have college degrees) or officer candidate school (mostly for those with degrees) and serve for another six years and then quit (resulting in a general discharge) or retire after twenty years of service (resulting in a honorable discharge). However, if his or her record is blemished to a certain extent, then a dishonorable discharge may haven taken place, banning him or her from all government jobs (including working in public schools, working in government owned casinos, and even janitorial duties in a government building). Fortunately, the conscription law was repealed at the end of the war and by the 2040s, the Canadamerican Forces were once again 100% voluntary service. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=RyansWorld:_Caribbean_War&action=edit&section=3 edit Opposition to Conscription The more liberal members of the post-rock generation and the world beat music artists opposed this war, as it forced people to fight and die in a foreign country with harsh terrain and even harsher methods of combat. Therefore, the war divided the liberal post-rock generation members from the conservative post-rock generation members (who eventually became the colonels and generals who ran the army by the end of the war). And when autism was cured, the problem only increased for anti-conscription activists as tens of thousands of people were no longer considered 4-F (mentally unfit for duty). True to the tranquility of the world beat music philosophy, passive resistance was practiced at all times during campus protests against the war and the draft. The Canadamerican law enforcement agencies and the National Guard were not as patient, and began organised massacres of protesters. Much of this protest prevented Canadamerican Prime Minister Rita Chirila from winning re-election to a second term in 2036. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=RyansWorld:_Caribbean_War&action=edit&section=4 edit The Result of the War The victory resulted in the annexation of the several territories in the Carribean and Central America. This included Belize and much of the West Indies, which later joined as provinces. They chose to do this because of their strong British heritages. One of the most important war trophies, however, was the acquisition of the Turks and Caicos Islands, which made it possible to cruise ships to be chartered domestically rather than from a "foreign country." This was also the final war where human soldiers outnumbered their robotic counterparts. Human soldiers were finally completely displaced by robot soldiers wielding non-lethal weapons by the year 2100. The war also had its price. Prices for bananas and other tropical fruit declined. This was a miserable time for farmers. Products once considered exotic were now domestic to the Canadamerican consumers and many farmers went bankrupt due to the decreased prices. Canadamerica also lost some territory, however. Florida, which by this time had a majority Hispanic population, decided to join Cuba. Disney and Universal Studios pulled their business out of Orlando right before the mandatory Spanish language laws came to effect in the former Canadamerican state of Florida. Aztlan, for similar reasons, decided to join with the Canadamerican Trust Territory of Northern Mexico as an independent nation. Category:Story Arcs